After School
by SullySan
Summary: After an afternoon of video games, Haruhi and Kyon are left alone in the club room. mature  Please review and give helpful feed back to encourage me to write more. Due to the postive feedback so far, I will try to continue this into a larger story.


It's autumn, and a few days ago the cultural festival ended, though not without Haruhi making her mark on all who attended. A normal student would most likely have said something like, "It was just another ordinary day…" or "It all started just like every day did…" But when you're a member of the SOS Brigade, nothing is ever simple or mundane.

It started with a knock on the door, and before the sound had finished I had the feeling that I would be off on another Haruhi-driven adventure. I was right, but this time things would happen a little differently.

I was playing Chinese chess with Koizumi when the knock sounded from the clubroom door. Haruhi had been stuck with cleaning duties, and I knew that if it was her at the door, it would have already been ripped off its hinges, flung open by her insatiable excitement, as she proclaimed that we, as the "_loyal members of the SOS Brigade_," must follow her in her quest to discover whatever mystery she thinks she would discover.

Anti-climactically, it was only the computer club members challenging us to a match on their new computer game. Of course, as soon as she arrived, Haruhi viewed this as an act of war, and from that moment the rest of the day, and the rest of the week, was determined.

Five days passed with Haruhi screaming at us to charge, every day for hours on end – time seemed to slow with each passing day (perhaps Asahina-san knew something about it.)

On the day the contest was to take place between our two clubs, I was filled with the sudden and overwhelming desire for all the power in Japan to go out. Maybe then I could escape the constant shouts of _"Charge!"_ from Haruhi… though I wouldn't bet on it.

To my surprise, even after a week of frustration and constant destruction, Haruhi spoke with a confidence reserved for those brave generals that are about to lead their troops into battle against a superior enemy, battling insurmountable odds, facing sure death!For a moment, I thought I felt inspired to persevere over our own insurmountable odds; but I decided that it was just something I ate earlier.

Perhaps Haruhi noticed my feelings of inspiration or nausea, either way she made a point to come over to me and bolster my confidence.

As she stared at me, claiming to be sending me her energy, confidence, or whatever she called it, into me, all I could do was sit there and submit. She said something about feeling warm, or "accelerated perspiration"; my mind appeared to cease its normal functions with Haruhi so close, straining herself to inject her energy, or whatever she was calling it, into me. Somewhere in my mind there was a voice suggesting I take this opportunity to make a rather bold move, but with present company in such close proximity, such a move would be nearly impossible…for me at least.

Our eyes stayed locked for a few more seconds before we were, quite rudely, interrupted by Koizumi, who cheerfully informed us that the game was starting. Haruhi gave me one last injection of energy and returned to her desk.

Thanks to Nagato's computer skills, and my "energy" injection, we survived the computer club's completely unexpected cheating, and won the game. As the sun began to sink, Haruhi's appeasing soldiers left. Once again, as seemed to happen often, Haruhi and I were alone in the club.

I remember sitting there, pondering the stare she gave me earlier, and the sensation it caused. Even as my mind continued to tell me that it was merely a case of indigestion, the rest of my body was suddenly telling me otherwise.

Perhaps it was the same demon that possessed my body when I first talked to Haruhi all those months ago, but once again I was compelled to talk to her

"Haruhi, come over here for a sec will ya?"

"Jeez Kyon, what is it this time, I'm trying to get ready to go home, and I need you to leave so I can lock up!"

"Oh, sure, it will only take second."

She looked curious, sensing perhaps that I wasn't calling her over for something trivial. Haruhi has never been able to resist curiosity.

"What is it, Kyon?!" She sounded slightly cautious, so of course I lied to her.

"I wanted to ask you something…that is, well, after today's adventure…physically draining and all…"

I manfully lied through my teeth in a vain attempt to get her to stare at me again; on closer inspection, my plan looked remarkably like it had been constructed by a five year old with a learning disability, who was trying desperately to make that square peg fit into that circular hole.

"Ah-so, I see what's going on here Kyon…"

Busted. I knew this wasn't a good idea.

"You need another injection of energy don't ya? I suppose I can help you out Kyon, but really, if you're going to start asking for these on a regular basis I think I might have to start charg-"

I waited for her to lean in, still talking. When she was close enough, I reached for her face and touched my lips to hers.

There was a second of silence.

I could hear my heart beating.

Haruhi let out a surprised sound, and I felt her hesitate. The hesitation was mercifully short, and from then on Haruhi was in charge, and I was just an innocent bystander.

She grabbed me around the waist and used my body to jump up on the table, and then lowered her mouth to my neck. Rather suddenly, my hands rose to her legs, without any thought from me, massaging and stroking her silky skin with a life of their own. My fingers apparently knew exactly what Haruhi wanted, and they raced to obey across her thighs.

I was so amazed and surprised at where my hands were that I hadn't noticed that Haruhi had worked my shirt off. At the first touch of her lips to my bare chest, I abruptly became aware of that fact that I no longer had control of the situation; Haruhi was in charge, and I did not dare try to stop her from kissing my overly sensitive chest.

Haruhi was quick to realize that the harder and faster she moved her tongue the less control I had over myself; even though I had lost control over myself and the situation long ago, and still my hands continued on, stroking up her legs to dip under her skirt. A few seconds later, my hand reached its destination. I was suddenly stroking a soft, damp area of her underwear. I tried desperately to remember how I had gotten to this point, but all higher brain functions ceased when Haruhi's entire body began to move against mine. There was a single sharp thrust of her hips into my hand and a bruising kiss on my chest, and I was lost.

I was overcome by the sensation of her lips on my chest, of her hands digging into my back, and the heat emanating from her as she pressed herself into my body.

When I could, I managed to blink at her. She was boneless in my arms, her face was flushed, and her hair was matted across her face.

"I hope you got all the energy you need to make your trip home," she said, typically smug.

"What? That's it…we're finished?" I protested. I could barely think, and she was stopping?

"Well Kyon, I could stand to go another round or two, but from the look of it you're down for the count!"

It was then I noticed the wet stain on the front of my pants, that my legs were not exactly steady, and that I felt extremely satisfied.

"I suppose it was a little too much for you take, eh, Kyon?"

Haruhi being Haruhi, had worked me up to the point she wanted, and once she had finished controlling my body to suit her needs, she tore me down.

I thought that perhaps this was some kind of assault, controlling my body against my will and all, but I was hardly in a position to be complaining.

"Well I've got to get going Kyon, hurry up and get ready, I can't lock up with you still here!"

Standing there, satisfied, feeling perhaps a little used, I packed my things and hurried out the door.


End file.
